


Dragon Legacy

by Taigataroao3



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest: ダイの大冒険 | Adventure of Dai (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taigataroao3/pseuds/Taigataroao3
Summary: Erdrick. The title which has been bestowed upon legendary heroes stemming back to Erdwin. Throughout the multiverse a villain known as Hunter is traveling from universe to universe killing the many heroes in hope to create a world where monsters and demons can be truly free. In Papnica Princess Leona is holding the E-Festival. A massive celebration in which heroes display their strength and abilities before one is chosen as the next Erdrick!
Relationships: Dai/Leona, Pop/Maam
Kudos: 3





	Dragon Legacy

Varagon grunted as he was thrown through the air before he eventually rolled and slid along the ground, only to be stopped by a large Boulder he slid into. He panted heavily, a slight harsh growl to his breathing, as he got onto his hands and knees before he slowly stood up and looked at the figure shadowed by the light of the massive flames. The mighty figure toward several feet above him and gazed down towards him with piercing red eyes. Varagon’s Dragon Crest flickered on and off as his power started to fade. 

The giant approached him before a bright slash flew through the air. The giant looked up to the cliff top as a hero flew through the air and struck it in the face. The giant growled before it quickly stepped forward launching the hero from its face and towards Varagon. Varagon’s eyes widened before he raised his arms and caught the hero causing them to slide back a few feet. As Varagon came to a stop he knelt down and set the hero on his knees. “You okay?” Varagon asked,

“Yeah,” Hero said as he stabbed his sword into the ground to steady himself, “I’m fine, thank you.” He slowly got onto his feet before he swung his sword around and held it in both hands. The hero was of average height with blue eyes and very spiky black hair. A silver coronet with blue gem adorned his head, and he wore a sky blue tabard with a black long sleeved tunic and yellow trousers. 

“What the hell do you call that thing?”

“Calasmos,” the hero responded, “Lord of the Void. The most powerful evil in existence, truly an absolute god incarnate.”

“That’s insane,” Varagon said, “I’m sure if Velther were here then-“

“No,” the hero said, “It’s power is far beyond that. Even so, I’m not willing to give up this fight! If I were to give up now everything will be destroyed, and if that happens I can no longer be considered a hero!” Varagon’s eyes turned to the hero rather shocked by his statement. “I’ve been separated from my party, I hate to burden you, but can you lend me your strength?” Varagon swallowed heavily before he nodded and turned to the Lord of the Void.

“Yeah,” he said, “I can do that.” The two then began to engage in battle with Calasmos. Their battle used every once of strength the two had left. It was a battle made of legends that lasted well over a week before it eventually reached its ending. Varagon had been hurled into a cliff side before he fell several hundred feet onto the ground. The hero stood over him as he wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. The hero then ran towards the giant God with a scream before he lunged in the air going to deal the final blow. He then stopped in the middle of the air as a thin strand shot through his body causing his blood to spray about the ruins. He fell to the ground as he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

He looked up to see a member of his party looking down at him, “Morcant, what are you doing…?” The wizard only looked up to the Lord of Void before walking over to him. He began to cast a massively powerful spell that would transform him into an equally powerful evil being. The dying hero then turned to Varagon before he slowly reached out his hand to him, “No matter how long it takes….no matter the circumstances...this evil shall fall….” He conjured as much magic as he could before he sent Varagon away with a Zoom spell. Before the hero died out he did the same thing to his sword. 

His sword flew off the planet and eventually through space. It passed several galaxies and planets before it eventually landed. As the years passed another Luminary like Erdwin used the Sword of Light to defeat Calasmos. Years later young hero by the name of Erdrick would find the sword in Charlock Castle, and with it he was able to strike down the Lord of the Underworld known as Zoma. With Varagon’s passing, the next Dragon Knight was born! Several years later Erdrick’s descendant Alefgard became the current hero. Following the Dragon Knight after Varagon came Baran. At the same time as Alefgard’s victory over the Dragonlord Baran’s son, Dai, had struck down the Underworld’s God known as Vearn. After that instance Dai had vanished. Since then more and more heroes have surfaced in other parts of the universes giving hope to the lives of others. However, a new threat is about to be unleashed…

  
  


**Distant Realm**

The echoing sound of flesh being beaten echoed through the corridors. A hero grunted as he was grabbed by the throat before being thrown across the room. He grunted as he hit the wall before eventually falling to the floor. He groaned as he reached over to his sword only to have it be stepped on before it was flicked into the air. His attacker looked over the sword and gave a mechanical hum, “It’s of excellent craftsmanship. This is called the Dragovian King Sword, right?” He then turned and reached down to the hero grabbing him by the head before lifting him off the ground, “And you’re the Hero known as Hachitaros, am I right?” He then took the hero’s sword and slashed his throat with it before he tossed his corpse aside. 

The villain swung the sword rather heavily causing the blood to fly off of it. He rolled his neck as he gave a satisfied sigh before he placed the sword in a sheath on his back. It sat beside the Zenithian Sword behind Erdwin’s Shield, “Two down, one to go.” He then paused when his wrist gave a soft chirp as it began to light up. He lifted his wrist to his face before pressing a button, “Yes? What is it?”

“L-Lord Hunter! We’ve run into a bit of a problem!” 

“Problem?”

“Y-Yes! The Dragon Knights which we assumed were extinct, there’s still one left!”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

“No! I’m quite serious!”

“I see,” he responded as he began to leave the room of the dungeon, “And where is this Dragon Knight?”

“The same location as the final sword!”

“Hm?” He said with a pause, “A Dragon Knight in possession of the Sword of Light could be dangerous.” He then chuckled, “Brilliant, we leave at once.”

“And what about this World?!”

He looked over his shoulder at the dead hero before he turned back to his wrist and said, “Destroy this place.” 

**Dragon Legacy**

  
  


In a far off world covered in ice and snow some researchers scrambled around their campsite as data began to collect. The outside world was cold, immensely cold, so cold that the inhabitants had to wear masks in order to breathe. A young woman wandered out into the blizzard as she held up a scanner. It would get one reading one moment, and nothing the next. She growled in frustration as she smacked the scanner a few times. She then froze as she heard the sound of cracking ice. She looked around before she saw a glacier in the distance move. It moved into the air revealing a body to be attached to it.

The giant creature reassembled a massive polar bear with a giant glacier on its back between its shoulders. It’s front legs resembled that of a giant sloth while its hind legs resembled that of a mammoth. It had giant tusks that hung from the back of his mouth which swooped up before they touched the ground, and two saber-like fangs in the front of its mouth. It snarled before it let out a massive roar which shattered the frozen air particles and shook the entire planet. The woman was frightened and she began to back away. 

The woman then stopped as her scanner started to make a bing sound. She looked over to the right as she saw a blue glow beneath the ice. The ice then burst as a massive pillar of water shot into the before instantly freezing. Atop the pillar a steady blue light luminated the planet. The giant monster growled before it roared causing the pillar of water to shatter before it fell to the ground. The blue light made an electronic hum before a large blue beam shot from it striking the monster in the head. The monster growled in pain as it slid backwards. It gave a painful groan before it then charged the blue light. The light hummed again before it shot the monster once more resulting in a massive explosion. 

The woman on the ground stood there in awe as the light continued to shine bright. The light then seemed to move direction before it then flew off into the night sky. The blue light flew off the planet and through space at speeds much faster than light. It flew past several solar systems before it dove into the heart of a galaxy. It zoomed past star clusters before it eventually came past a few solar systems before entering a rather small one. It then headed directly for a planet known as Overworld.

The light then landed on the ground. The light vanished revealing itself to be a personage. The person looked around before it then started to approach a sword that was sticking out of the ground. The person gave a soft smile as they reached out for the sword, however they were stopped by someone’s voice, “Hey! What’re you doing?!” The voice came, “That doesn’t belong to you!!!” The person paused before they then smiled,

“You know,” the person said, “You don’t sound much different than you did back then.” The person then turned to the voice which belonged to a man named Pop! Pop froze before his eyes slowly widened as he gasped.

**Papnica**

The princess had her back turned to the door as she discussed some rather important business with partners in trading. It was interrupted when Pop burst through the door screaming, “L-Leona!!! You’ll never-“

“Hey! How dare you speak to the princess that way!” One of the trade partners scolded,

“It’s fine,” the princess said as she turned to Pop, “Yes, what is it Pop? What’s so important that you had to barge in here screaming your head off, and without knocking?”

“W-Well, you see, I was just out and about when suddenly-“

“It’s okay Pop,” a voice came, Pop jumped rather frightened before he spun around, “I don’t need no big introduction,” Leona’s eyes widened as she saw a man in blue slowly become visible, as the shadow moved up his face, as he walked into the room, “Even so, it’d be rude to barge in on the princess, she could’ve been changing or something like that.” He then grinned as he folded his arms. Tears began to swell in Leona’s eyes as she was stricken with overwhelming speechlessness. “It’s been a while, Princess Leona.”

“Is it-“ She began,

He smiled and gave her a nod, “Yeah, it’s really me!” He then chuckled as he said, “You haven’t changed a bit Leona, still as beautiful as ever.”

Tears streamed down Leona’s face as she then ran into her arms, “Oh, Dai! It’s really you! You’ve come back!”

“Yeah,” he said as he pat her atop the head. Pop looked over to Dai before he said,

“Hey, hang on a sec,”

“What’s up?” Dai said as he looked to Pop,

“When’d you nearly get as tall as me?”

“Yeah, I hit a bit of a spurt.” He said as he scratched the back of his head, “I’m still nowhere near as tall as my dad however, but I’d say 168 centimeters is a good height.”

“I’ll say, you’re finally taller than Leona.” Pop said with a chuckle before he then took notice of Leona shooting him a powerful glare vastly hotter than the firey depths of hell. Chills ran up Pop’s back before he then said, “You’re quite tall too Leona.” He then looked to Dai and said, “Speaking of growing, I did some of that too.” 

“Hm?” Dai said, “You don’t seem much taller than before.”

“No, not in a physical sense, but instead in an emotional sense.” He then quickly removed the glove from his hand as he showed Dai its backside, “Bam! Pretty sweet huh?!”

“Uh…” Dai said looking over his hand, he then took notice of a ring and said, “Oh, is this a ring that enclaves your magic abilities?”

“Well, you could say it’s pretty magic alright.” Pop said, getting full of himself, “In fact it’s SO magical there’s only TWO of them in existence.”

“Oh, did you lose the other one?”

“Well, uh, not exactly.” He said, “But I do know who has the other one.”

“Oh! Do you want me to go on a quest with you to go get it?!”

“Oh uh-“ 

Leona sighed before she said, “It’s a wedding ring,” she then grabbed his hand and showed it Dai once more, “Pop got married.”

“Oh! That’s super nice!” Dai said, “I guess you did grow quite a bit!”

“Yes, by quite a bit!” Pop said getting full of himself again, “In fact, Maam has done the same.”

“Wow! Maam got married too?!”

“Mhmm!” Pop said with a firm nod

“Wow, that poor guy, I don’t know who’d be brave enough to marry Maam.” Dai said as he began to laugh, “He’d have to be either really brave or really stupid.”

“Yeah...yeah,” Pop said as he sheepishly turned to Leona and said, “I think he’s onto me.”

“Speaking of Maam, where is she?”

“I believe she’s down in the courtyard helping set up, if not she could’ve gone home already.” Leona said with a shrug,

“Well that settles it! Let’s go find her!” Dai said as he started to leave, “I wonder who this sucker is that she bullied into marrying her.” 

Pop gave a frown of anguish as Leona gave a soft giggle, “It’s about time he caught onto you, better late than never.”

“Yeah, totally,” Pop said as he put his glove back on, “Hey, Leona, does something seem different about him?”

“In what way?”

“Well, he’s obviously grown since we last saw him 25 years ago, but something else is different. Normally he seemed to be on a bit of an edge, but he’s totally care free, it’s like he’s not the same Dai.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Leona said, “He’s probably just relieved to be back.”

“Yeah, that’s likely it.”

**Deep Space**

Aboard Hunter’s ship he started to look through backlogs of the planet he was approaching. He saw old records of Dai fighting off the demon army and eventually killing Veran. “Dai is quite impressive,” he said, “This Dragon Knight seems to be more formidable than the last one. However I’ll dispose of him rather quickly.” Across the room hiding crouched beside the door stood a young boy. He looked through the doorway to see Hunter before he slowly looked around the room. He then paused when he saw a sword sticking out of a throne,

“Aha! That’s grandfather Allen’s sword!” He said to himself before he turned back around the corner and reached into his top before he pulled out a golden ball, “Alright Dangoro, think you can do this?” The golden ball began to move and shift before a face formed on it and the ball responded,

“Pii Pii-!”

**Papnica**

“Hey, Dai?” Pop said as the two walked through the courtyard,

“What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I’m curious, what made you come back? It’s been 25 years, we haven’t been able to find you anywhere.”

“Did you ever leave the planet?”

“Well, no, but-“

“Well no wonder you couldn’t find me, you weren’t looking hard enough.” Dai said as he looked around at everyone, “I guess what made me come back is that I wanted to see you all again. I missed you all a ton, however I did get loads stronger.” He turned to Pop with a smile, “We originally thought a Dragon Knight like me is the strongest being there is, however there’s way stronger enemies out there!” He placed his hands on Pop’s shoulders and smiled, “Just think of it! All of us together again journeying off and discovering entirely new worlds and people! It’s a quest too good to pass up!”

“I see, then why didn’t you come back straight back?”

“Oh, well, I had to get much stronger first.” Dai said as he scratched the side of his face with his finger, “Plus I may or may not have gotten lost a few times.” 

“Oh, well that makes total sense.” Pop said giving a partially flat expression, what was he worried about? Dai was definitely still the same. The two then spun around as they heard,

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!!!” Dai blinked a few times before he placed his hand over his eyes to look into the distance. He then smiled as he recognized someone running towards,

“Hey, Pop! It’s Ma-“ He was then suddenly cut off by Maam running head first into his gut with a massive hug. Dai hunched over extremely winded as did the dragon sleeping inside of him. Maam’s momentum of course carried Dai off his feet causing him and Maam to then crash into Pop...followed by a cart with loads of fruits. 

Maam then perched herself up as she looked down into Dai’s swirl shaped eyes, “DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG ITS BEEN SINCE I’VE SEEN YOU DAI?!?!!!!” 

“Eh…” Was the only sound Dai could manage to get out after being totally winded.

“THANK GOD YOU’RE SAFE!!!” She said as she then wrapped her arms around him, “I never once stopped looking for you!!!”

“That’s a lie,” Pop said as he stood up, “You’re the one who told me into year 12 that I should stop looking!”

“I don’t ever remember that,” Maam said as she stood up and dusted her hands off, 

“Okay fine, what about in year 15, 19, that one time on our anniversary, year 20, 21, and-“ Pop then quickly shuddered as he turned and threw up his hands in surrender as Maam shot him a glare and reeled back her fist, “Yeah, you never gave up. I was wrong.” As Dai gained consciousness again he looked over to Maam and said,

“Hey, Maam.” She then turned to him so he knew he had her attention, “So who’s this fool you ended up bullying into marring you.” Maam’s eye twitched before she grabbed Dai by the collar and screamed in his face,

“YOU DIDNT THINK I COULD GET A MAN OF HIS OWN FREE WILL?!?!?!!!!”

“Th-That’s not what I meant!” Dai said as he clasped his hands together, “Please forgive me!!!” 

Maam’s face scrunched up in rage before she blew steam out her nose and said, “Well if you must know, Pop is the one I got married to.”

“Huh? Really?” Dai said as he looked over to Pop who gave him a smug grin and a wave, “Wow, out of everyone I knew, I didn’t think you two would last.” 

The left eyes of the couple twitched as they growled and said, “Why not?” In unison.

“Well, uh…” Dai said as he began to trail off, he then looked away and said, “Honestly dont worry about it.”

“Huh?! Why you-“ Pop growled before he stormed over to Dai and aggressively put him a head lock, “The nerve on you!” 

“Forgive me,” Dai repeated as Pop pounded the top of his head over and over again,

“You’ve been back for not even an hour and you’re already making such crude assumptions!!!” 

Maam gave a soft giggle as she suddenly thought, _“It’s as if he never left and we were all still kids again.”_

Pop eventually let go of Dai and faced away from him with his arms folded, “I suppose I’ll let you get away with it this time. You have been gone for a while,” he then momentarily spun around and leaned closer to Dai’s face before whispering, “By the way, did you bring me anything cool?”

“Oh uh, well-“ 

“Seems like you found Maam,” Leona said as she came over to their small corner of destroyed fruit cart hell. “Looks like the gang is all back together.”

“Yeah, almost all of us.” Dai said as he looked around, “Except for;” he then paused, “So wait, is Master Avan _ACTUALLY_ dead this time or…?”

“Hm? No, he’s fine. He should be here later tonight.” Leona said, 

“Sounds nice,” Dai said as he finally managed to get off the ground, “So what’s exactly going on here?”

“Oh! Right!” Leona said as she smacked her fist onto her palm, “Tonight is E-Fest!”

“E-Fest? What’s that?” Dai asked,

“Well, once about every 30 years or so the Gods will come down from heaven and then they’ll pick a mighty hero to gain the title of Erdrick.” Leona explained, “That night happens to be tonight, heroes from all over the globe come and test her might! Papnica happens to be where it’s held this year!”

“I’m already a great hero, why do I gotta change my name to Erdrick…?” Dai said a bit turned off by this,

“Erdrick isn’t a name change, Dai, it’s a title, the highest title of recognition a hero can ever possibly get!”

“Wow,” Dai said, “So this Erdrick person must be really strong then, huh?”

“It’s often not solely about strength. It’s also about heroism, personality, bravery, courage and-“

“Yeah, you lost me….” Dai said, he then sighed before saying, “However, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to check it out.” He walked over to the front gate of the courtyard, “Who knows what this will bring, so many great heroes from all over the planet. I wonder how many of them there will be.” He chuckled before he folded his arms and said, “I can’t wait to meet them all.” He then turned back to his friends and smiled at them. “So what can I do to help?” Dai then turned as he heard a loud scream 

“AHA!!!! BEHOLD PAPNICA YOUR ERDRICK HAS ARRIVED!!!!” 

“Oh look, Derolin.” 

Dai helped the others clean up their mess in the courtyard, and afterwards helped set everything else up. As the time passed, and it came to night, Dai eventually bathed before he went to the guest bedroom he was offered and began to get dressed. He wore a black Gi top with matching pants and a dark blue belt with silver buckle. He then turned as he heard a knock at the door, “It’s open.” The door came open and Leona walked in the door carrying a box. 

“Hey,” She said with a smile, “I wanted to bring you this.”

“What is it?” He asked as he came over to her,

“Well, all of the heroes have the Symbol of Erdrick on at least one thing during E-Fest, so,” she opens the box revealing a metal shoulder pad. It was made of two gold segments, the segment on the right had the Symbol of Erdrick with a blue background and red dot in the center of the symbol. “I figured you’d want this.”

“Oh, wow,” he said as he took out the shoulder pad and looked it over, “It’s quite shiny, and looks durable as well. Thanks, Leona.”

“Of course,” she said as she placed the empty box on the study table in the room. 

“Here, I got something for you too.” He said as he went to the bedside table and picked up a brown leather sack before he brought it to her. “It took me a while to make it, but in the end I felt it was worth it.”

“You made something for me?” She said as she turned to him.

“Yeah,” he said with a nod as he opened the sack and dumped something into his hand. “Gomechan isn’t with us anymore, but I remember he was quite fond of you.” He then handed her a necklace with a clear golden crystal on it resembling the golden slime. 

“Wow,” she said as he placed it in her hand, “It’s so beautiful, what’s it made out of?”

“It’s made from stardust of the eye of the Leo constellation,” he said, “No matter where I was at I could always see it in the night sky, whenever I did it reminded me of you.” 

Leona blushed before she smiled and put on the necklace, “Thank you,” she said, “I love it.”

“I’m glad you do,” he said before he then paused for a second to think. “Hey...uh, Leona?” 

“What is it?”

“Well,” he then swallowed heavily before he said, “Before the final fight with Vearn, back then I-“ He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, there was something I wanted to say, however I was more focused on defeating Vearn. And, over time as I traveled around getting stronger...well…”

Leona’s face turned a faint shade of red as her eyes widened, “Dai-“

“N-No, let me finish,” He said as he too began to lightly blush, “I mean, please let me finish.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks,” he said, “Leona, what I wanted to say back then was…” He then cleared his throat before he gently took her hand and looked her in the eyes, “I wanted to tell you, that I love you. I always have, and even when I was gone I still did, and I still do now. You were my main reason for coming back. However, the reason for me being away for so long was that I wanted to come back a stronger person, mostly for you. I wanted to guarantee that I could protect you no matter what.” 

“Dai…” she said softly as tears began to fall down her face. She wiped her tears before she smiled at him and said, “I love you too!” She then hugged him burying her face in his chest, “You don’t know how long I’ve been dying to say that, and I’ve been waiting just as long to hear you say it to me.”

He smiled as he placed one arm around her waist and the other on the top of her head, “I may not be as small as I’m used to, but I’m always going to be your hero.” She stepped away from him a bit before she looked up at him with a smile. He blinked a bit in confusion, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she said, “I’m absolutely perfect.” She then wrapped her arms around his neck before she leaned into him and planted a kiss on his lips. Dai’s face turned bright red before he then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in return. The night passed and eventually Dai and Leona laid in bed together, unclothed, with their arms wrapped around one another. 

“Leona,”

“Yeah?”

“You do know that if we have a child I’ll get weaker.”

“That’s fine,” she said as she rested her head in his chest, “We can be even stronger as a family.”   
  


“Yeah,”

”Dai....I’ve waited for you to return for so long...it feels like a dream...I don’t want it to be a dream, if it is I don’t want to wake up.”

”If you wake up tomorrow and I’m still here then you know it won’t be a dream.”

**End Act 1**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I finally started writing fanficrion again. This time I’ve delved into the realm of Dragon Quest. This story takes place 25 years after the manga The Adventure of Dai. I’m some theorized timelines Dai is a spin off of Dragon Quest 2, so it also takes place in the Erdrick Continuity. 
> 
> The Hero that Hunter killed at the beginning was the main hero from Dragon Quest 8. He doesn’t have a name, and in Japan is referred to as 8. Hunter then takes his sword, and he is also in possession of the Zenithian Sword. Meaning that before the events of the story he went to the world of Dragon Quest 5 where he took the life of Madason (the main hero) and his son who was in possession of the Zenithian Sword.
> 
> I got the idea for this story from a few drawings I made of Dai, Leona, Pop, and Maam as adults. I thought, what if Dai had a Battle of Gods type story? Something that takes place after the main events of the manga, as well as years of hiatus. I hope you can enjoy!


End file.
